Mr Kirkland and Alfred the Elevator
by featherliterature
Summary: If inanimate objects can talk, does that mean they can feel emotions too? Arthur Kirkland is the new guy at work and he's about to find out on his first day. Warning: Non-con, rape


Grumbling silently, Arthur Kirkland made his way into the posh building, passing through a transparent glass door 5 meters in diameter which only took up a fraction of the width of the building. Surrounding the glass door were windows of a similar size. No actually, from whichever position you looked at from outside the building as long as you were standing on the ground and not taller than ten meters, you'll be able to see the whole floor.

Nodding to the receptionists as a form of pleasantry, he quickly walked by lest they stop him with their plastic smiles and fluttering eyelashes. Also, he looked too presentable to have his clothes soiled with vomit. Finally reaching the elevator, he pressed on the button and glanced around; relieved when he found that he didn't need to have an oh-so-you're-the-new-guy conversation for there was no one there.

The doors opened with a clang and Arthur stepped inside gracefully though there was no need to be but hey, he's a British gentleman after all. Turning around, he pressed the button, watched the elevator shut close promptly and was greeted by the sight of his reflection.

"Welcome to my cowboyz boot camp!" Startled by the loud voice which had an unmistakable American accent and the echo that followed; he didn't have to look far for the vision of a face with a very prominent cowlick replaced his reflection. The face seemed to be inscribed on the door. Arthur immediately backed away as a horrified expression mixed with a tinge of confusion crossed his face.

Suddenly, the elevator jerked, and if not for the support from the handrail, he would have fallen from the impact. His brows furrowed and he shot the suspicious figure a glare… seconds before he felt the elevator ascend rapidly and his grip on the handrail tightened.

It shot up and up, showing no signs of stopping. The roughness of the handrail started to hurt his hands. Seemingly noticing it, the figure started to laugh heartily as Arthur finally stared at the face and asked, "Who the blazes are you?"

Just as a response was due, Arthur's eyes widened as he felt a horrible premonition which turned out to be the correct for his clothes were ripped off at that exact moment. Words were stuck in his throat as he let go of the handrail instinctively and his butt hit the floor. He watched his clothes zoom into the vents helplessly as coldness seemed to wrap around his body. Ignoring the sharp pain and stifling a grimace, he covered his private parts with his thighs that were spread out in front of him when he landed.

"I asked who the fuck you were." The current situation motivated Arthur to speak up and so he did. The blood vessels on the sides of his head throbbed visibly as he hissed menacingly at the figure whom he trusted had been watching him intently all this while. He stared at the figure, as through prompting him for an answer.

"If you must know, the name's Alfred." The figure responded and his eyes swept up and down Arthur's body before whistling, "My, you've got quite a fine body." He added as he winked at Arthur whose anger was now concentrated on Alfred's suggestive remark.

"What the fuck are you?" Arthur's arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders in a pathetic attempt to gain some security as he continued to stare down Alfred.

"…Well, I'm a spirit in charge of this elevator. I've been stuck in here so long man and I was so damn happy when I found out that you could actually see me. So let's have fun, alright?" Alfred beamed and Arthur couldn't help but feel disgusted at his enthusiasm, not to mention how disbelief was welling up from within him and Arthur just wanted to rebut him. He couldn't think of a rebuttal to save his life right now but no way would he just agree to have fun, which he knew was a euphemism.

"I don't believe you. Now return my clothes." Arthur demanded, thinking that if he was persistent, Alfred might just do so. He did seem friendly and kind of harmless if you didn't think about how he very obviously stripped Arthur of his clothes so it was at least worth a shot. No, wait- Okay, Arthur knew it wouldn't happen so easily but his fucking ego was bigger than his dick so he just had to say something that would probably upset Alfred.

A finger which Arthur figured was Alfred's, appeared out of nowhere and started stroking Alfred's chin. After a suspenseful pause, "Nah." Was Alfred's reply. At this point, Arthur contemplated between using his fists to smash the door of the elevator so that it would either, A: open up which was fairly unlikely or B: rid him of this bloody pest.

"Waaah, I'm so excited! I can't wait anymore!" With a snap of his fingers, Alfred seemed to be putting force on Arthur's thighs, pushing them apart. Horrified, Arthur applied force on his thighs to push them back together but he was defeated just as quickly. Right now, there he was, his legs spread out as wide as they possibly could. No matter how hard he tried, his hands wouldn't budge to cover himself.

Arthur swore he'd never been so humiliated in his life. He couldn't tell whether his pulsating heart was due to fear or the… thrill. He shivered at the thought and glanced at Alfred almost to figure out what he might do next, he bit his lip and turned away when he saw Alfred's stare on him and wait, is he- is he drooling? Arthur's wrath coiled around him like a snake again at the sight of being treated like a marionette.

He could see fairies, ghosts, and spirits. But this…? This is on a whole new level. Well, literally a whole new level, since we're talking about a spirit in an elevator. But seriously, an elevator spirit? Where the hell do such things even come from? Fuck, could this be a hallucination?

Thinking that, Arthur immediately looked up at Alfred and their eyes met. But he did look pretty real. He hadn't noticed this before but Alfred's eyes… They were such a beautiful shade of blue, the kind you'll find yourself lost in. Such an alluring color…

"Looks like I managed to charm your clothes off," Noticing Arthur's eyes on him, he grinned cheekily, "literally." he added much to Arthur's chagrin as Arthur finally regained his composure and conveyed his annoyance with a scowl.

Avoiding Alfred's gaze, Arthur looked down at the floor; his anger was rising steadily within him and he pursed his lips before sighing to convey his distress. It's the accent. Something about Alfred's accent just sounded so damn hot. Of course, everyone in New York City has that same accent but for Alfred, it just really suited him. Arthur doesn't even know why he's so pissed even. Could it be that he wants to be tou-

"Eh? This is the part where you're supposed to beg for it!" Arthur looked up to meet Alfred's eyes again and he saw Alfred wide-eyed and raising his eyebrows, deliberately faking a confused look. Arthur struggled to swallow to rid the lump in his throat.

"But you know… you haven't told me your name yet… Mister Eyebrows." Arthur cringed at the horrible makeshift nickname.

"I'm kidding. Your British accent and your eyebrows make you look so hot." Winking at Arthur, Alfred continued, "Won't you tell me your name so I know what to yell when I come?"

Scoffing at him to express his disgust, Arthur rolled his eyes with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Actually I'm kinda bored so let's get the party started, shall we?" He cast an ominous smile towards the Brit who felt his chest tightening up. He had hoped that his previous actions hadn't triggered Alfred to move things along rapidly.

Without a moment's hesitation, Arthur felt his body become lighter and lighter. It took him a while to realize he was actually hovering above the ground. Before he could react, his body was shifted to the front of the door, where Alfred was. His feet were positioned on the door and his member was just inches away from touching it. Arthur shivered as he felt the coldness on his back where he lay on the floor; he squinted to reduce the light from overhead reflecting into his eyes.

"Hmm? That wasn't quite the response I was looking for," Alfred pouted as he thought about how he expected Arthur to get all shy and flustered but he ended up being disappointed deeply when Arthur exhibited none of those traits. However a split second later got him saying, "Ah! I've got it!" as another idea implanted itself into his head.

Just as Arthur feared for the worst, two pairs of silver cuffs shot out of the floor and with a 'clink' sound, buckled his hands and feet to the floor firmly. Clear apprehension written on his face, he attempted to shake free but to no avail. Instead, his rough movements caused him pain as the cuffs tightened; constricting the blood vessels and a surge of dizziness enveloped his brain, threatening to shut it down. At that moment, a black collar dropped down from the ceiling, ropes tied to it held onto the ceiling as the collar clasped itself tightly around Arthur's neck, giving him the appeal of a sex toy. He cursed under his breath as he lamented his miserable fate.

Almost like a reflection of Alfred's impatience, Arthur felt a force arching his hips backwards. He grimaced at the uncomfortable sensation. Suddenly, he felt something wet prodding against his butthole which added to the discomfort. He knew what it was: a dildo. Despite the repugnance and abomination he was feeling towards this entire situation, he couldn't seem to control his member from turning half-hard as cold air nuzzled his nipples. He bit his lip desperately and tried to stifle a gasp as he repeated over again and again in his head about how much he hated this.

Staring intently at Arthur's boner, Arthur could hear Alfred snickering and he felt himself inhaling and exhaling at a rapid pace in an attempt to calm his nerves. However, it backfired on him when it occurred to both of them that Arthur was wheezing, giving away his insecurity. Feeling even more flustered, Arthur's brows furrowed and he took a very deep breath, opening his mouth as minimally as possible. He proceeded to let it out on the count of three.

As a representation of Alfred's sadistic nature, the sensation of the dildo rubbing on Arthur's butthole intensified and Arthur felt a tight grip on the shaft of his penis. The hand made its way up slowly and then down again, the motion repeating. Tears pricked at Arthur's eyes and he started trembling visibly. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he swore at Alfred, over and over again in his thoughts. He was a 23-year-old virgin who deserved none of this. He knew that. So why? He'll no longer be pure after this episode. But perhaps, he was never pure to begin with. He was trash. He is trash. And he'll always be trash.

Just then, a sudden tug of the rope connected to the collar had Arthur's undiverted attention as his eyes brimming with tears shot open. His head was lifted from the floor while his body remained sprawled on the ground with his hands and legs fastened to the ground. The collar pulled him upwards while the cuffs applied a force to root him to the ground. The contortion was excruciating and Arthur felt like his head was splitting open. Unable to breathe, Arthur opened his mouth to gasp for air but immediately had something shoved into it.

"MMM-!" As his eyes opened in shock, a realization struck him and tears flowed uncontrollably from his eyes. In spite of his abhorrence towards this whole situation, he felt his cock turning hard.

"U-Urg…!" He made various choking noises as he felt the dildo inch deeper into his throat. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything. The dildo moved up and down, stopping to grind against his tongue a few times before being withdrawn from his mouth completely.

He coughed vigorously a couple of times however he was far from relief for he knew something else was coming his way. Arthur could feel Alfred's intense stare on him but he abstained from meeting his gaze as he tried to control his breathing.

"Heh." A snort. Arthur clenched his fists tightly as teardrops rolled down his cheek. It was humiliating. The cuffs binding his wrists completely eliminated his ability to wipe them off. All he could do was just lie there in silence, staring up at the ceiling as he waited. Waiting for his next ordeal. Waiting to be treated like a sex toy.

"A-Ah…!" Excruciating pain seared through the core of his stomach as a sensation of something piercing into his butthole took him by surprise. Arthur felt a wave of dizziness emerge from within himself as the dildo rubbed against the walls of his butthole. He repressed the urge to scream as he turned to his right but the collar restricted his movements, tightening the grip on his neck, causing him to turn back to his former position. He opened his mouth to gasp for air as he tried to force back tears in order to salvage what little pride remained in his possession.

It felt like every bit of his being was being twisted and burned for a burning sensation dominated his butthole like a spear set on fire was pricking it. But wasn't this what he had wanted? To be fucked mercilessly? The fact that he had not put up a strong fight showed that he was okay with what would have transpired… right? Then… he shouldn't be feeling violated. If it's something he had wanted, he should be feeling satisfied. Yeah, Arthur was happy. Very happy.

At that moment, his heart felt like it was being contorted. He couldn't breathe. Trembling, his lips curled into a sinister smile.

"Heh…hah...hah..HaHAHAHA!" The cuffs rattled violently as he came undone. Arthur stared straight at Alfred as he launched into psychopathic laughter. The latter stared at him with an amused expression.

With a raise of his hand, a hole appeared in the ceiling. A sharp blade fell through. It was parallel to the collar. When it landed, it cut through his flesh. And pierced through his heart.

Laughing, Alfred spun around. Behind him were several other recurring doors titled, "Smut", "Angst" and "Fluff". _Wow England… the ways fangirls portray you really are interesting…_

Whistling, Alfred walked past many other doors before he got to one titled as "Cardverse", he couldn't wait to meet the Iggy from this world.


End file.
